


Habitual

by darknesscrochets



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Oscar Wilde, Character Study, Mentions of dubious consent, Sex-Neutral Oscar Wilde, Spoilers for RQG 165, Spoilers for S4, Spying, focused on asexuality, hello it’s me i’m back on my introspection brand, it's... complicated and up for interpretation, wilde is--as usual--tired and overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknesscrochets/pseuds/darknesscrochets
Summary: Wilde’s fucked people for a lot of reasons. Attraction has never been one of them.RQG AroAceingTheLine Week -- Prompt: Sex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Habitual

Wilde ushers Hamid out of his cabin and flops backwards onto the bed, leaning back as much as he can and draping one arm over his eyes.

He’d told Hamid--in passing, but now he can’t get it out of his head--that Earhart might do with a bit of sex. For relaxation, for distraction, for a release of tension--all reasons that someone might want a fuck.

There are other reasons Wilde’s had sex with people, of course. Most of them for a job, under the auspices of the Meritocracy; or, more recently, the Harlequins, as tenuous as that connection is. Sometimes it was even enjoyable, though he never got that same sense of boneless release as when he fucked on his own terms. Never let your guard down when you’re a pawn in the great game, as it goes.

He doesn’t miss that part of his work. He doesn’t miss most aspects of it, really; not the endless paperwork, not the frantic dash from one place to another, not the high-strung thread of concern for his agents, underlying every pun and cutting remark.

Wilde rolls over and stares at the pile of paperwork on his desk. He hasn’t managed to escape some parts of his work even here, on an airship in the middle of what many people believe to be nowhere.

Wilde doesn’t _really_ miss the casual sex, either. He doesn’t miss _sex_ at all, if he’s being fully honest. He’s heard people speak of attraction, of some sort of desire or need or--he understands it, intellectually, but he doesn’t think he feels the same thing.

Being able to just… not think. To pretend that the world outside isn’t _there_ even as it hammers at the door to get in. That’s what he craves, and for a while, sex was the only way he knew how to get it. The action itself was immaterial in the face of the chance to just not _be_.

He hasn’t felt that since--well. Wilde’s not sure, actually. Between the nightmare curse and the quarantine protocols, it’s fallen down on his to-do list from what was already quite a low priority.

His eyes are starting to water from how hard he’s been staring at his desk, so Wilde closes them, willing the paperwork to be gone when he opens them again. It’s still there when he does, of course.

Even in the middle of nowhere, people need things from Oscar Wilde.

If he tries to do any work right now, though, he might just explode. Wilde sits up, and his eyes land on the fur coat Hamid made for him.

If he’s going to be sitting around woolgathering, he might as well do so literally. He stands up, grabbing the coat and heading out into the hallway. Maybe he’ll go needle Zolf while he’s cooking. If his puns grow terrible enough, perhaps Zolf will try to put him to work. It doesn’t nearly measure up to sex, but Wilde’s found that the mind-numbing focus of peeling vegetables can do wonders for the overactive mind.

At the very least, being around a kindred spirit, and someone he trusts at that, can’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> this seems to be a common headcanon with respect to ace!wilde, I’ll just… add mine to the pile :)


End file.
